


Chaos and Softness

by Kileykao



Category: Critical Role (Web Series) RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 01:50:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20184256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kileykao/pseuds/Kileykao
Summary: Liam had once said that Sam and Laura shouldn’t be left alone for too long and everyone almost universally agrees with that. Their together pure chaos and harp music and adrenaline.





	Chaos and Softness

Liam had once said that Sam and Laura shouldn’t be left alone for too long and everyone almost universally agrees with that. Their together pure chaos and harp music and adrenaline. 

They crash together, teeth clacking with tongues fighting for dominance and a rush for control of the scene. Laura’s arms wrapped around Sam’s neck to compensate for the difference in height. He lets her pull him down, while his arms wrapped around her waist to also pull her up towards him. 

It isn’t often that they get to do this either. Life is busy. Kids and husbands and wives and Liam’s and work and DnD keeping them apart. 

And even when they get to do things like this. When they do find time to press into each other skin to skin, there is almost always a third for them to divine their attention between. 

There is always a third, mostly Liam or Travis, to balance them out. Almost always a Liam or a Travis for them take apart, two sets of hand wandering across a body, figuring out how they want to collectively wreak their third. 

Not sharing, but sharing.  
An equal share for each of the two of them to take apart and ravish. 

When it just the two of them it’s a fight for control that Laura always win no matter what. One that Sam doesn’t actually want relinquish and Laura pretends for Sam’s sake is an actual fight for control. 

When it’s just them it’s Laura’s fingers push at Sam’s clothes, and Sam folds into her, letting her have whatever she wants. It’s dull paint chipped nails scraping at the skin of his chest, bound to leave behind red marks, and fingers dipping below the waist of his jeans. 

Laura asks and Sam’s gives eagerly. 

It’s a powerful combination. Sam Riegel doesn’t say no and Laura Bailey knows as much. 

When it’s just them, like it is now in the dark of Sam’s office post Talks Machina and pressed together. Laura’s nibble fingers pull at buttons and fabric until Sam is derobed. Sam, as naked as he can get, gets pushed backward in the soft couch and he goes willingly. 

Sam will pretend to struggle. Play as though he wants control from her. He doesn’t like to give up control, he’d much rather take apart his husband or Travis, pinning the men down, and taking them apart at his mercy. He’d rather flip them over to pin down Laura, but everyone knows Laura Bailey holds his leash. 

Sam doesn’t like giving up control, he likes being three steps ahead at all times. But Laura Bailey, still fully dressed, pins him down into the fabric of the couch in his office, and straddles his waist. 

His hands wander and she lets him.

Their pure chaos. Anything can happen when it’s just them. 

Laura Bailey asks and Sam Riegel follows.  
Sam Riegel acts and Laura Bailey follows. 

It’s dangerous to leave the two of them alone, because Sam Riegel can teases and throw jokes aimed at her that anyone else would be beheaded for. He can make his character walk away from their party, and draw tears from his family. 

And without a doubt after, Laura Bailey comes to him and he will drop to his knees without hesitation. 

It’s dangerous to leave them alone, because Sam with Laura Bailey, still fully dressed grinding down against him, and the two of them moaning to the sound of them and friction and heat of each other. Sam lets his hands wander and Laura lets him pull her free from her clothes, freeing the skin to get his mouth on her breast. 

She moans at the wetness and heat of his mouth, working at the skin down her chest that is bound to leave marks. 

The problem with leaving the two of them alone is that it’s pure electricity. It’s a power struggle that Laura has already won before they began, and Sam Riegel pretending that he doesn’t enjoy losing. 

Sam pulls Laura’s clothes from her and his fingers find warmth and wetness. She’s angelic, and beautiful. She chaos in a small form.  
And Sam loves her for it. 

His fingers push into her and she rocks on them, moaning out his name. His thumb traces hearts over her clit, as he mouths at her breasts, drawing pretty and dirty sounds from her. 

Their together pure chaos and electricity and softness bundled into one. 

They shouldn’t be left alone, everyone knows that, but that doesn’t mean that their moment alone are entirely disastrous or a disappointment. 

Laura Bailey and Sam Riegel are both selfish and selfless. Chaos and Softness. And together alone in the darkness of Sam’s office, he whispers her praises into her skin. 

“Do you love me Sam Riegel,” she whispers threw a moan, and Sam Riegel smiles into her neck, and his fingers speeding up inside her. 

“Of course I do Laura,”

“Prove it to me then,” she says threw a moan as Sam’s teeth press into her skin and his fingers find just the right spot. His thumb still rubbing hearts into her clit. 

It’s blissful, and satisfying and orgasmic and after a moment, Sam shifts her weight just enough that he can push inside her. 

His head pushes inside just enough for the wetness and warmth to pulse threw him. He stills with a moan, moving his hands to cup around her breast, two perfect handfuls. 

Laura’s hands move too. Starfished in the center of his chest to get just enough leverage to push all the way to his base. It’s blissful, and the two of them let out moans as the feeling of being base deep in Laura floods Sam’s brain and the full feeling of having a cock balls deep in her washes over Laura. 

Their hips still for a moment, Laura’s blunt nails digging into Sam’s chest and Sam’s hands still playing with her breast. 

Then Laura moves, and they’re both moaning again. 

Every twitch and push and pull of Laura’s hips bringing them closer and closer to their end goal. Their crashing toward the finish line at a rapid speed. Sam moves one hand down to play with her clit, rubbing along in time to the movement of her hip and with the other hand, and he pulls her down enough that their lips can meet. 

It’s still clashing of teeth and battling tongues. But it’s them. It’s their own brand of chaos and lust and electricity that they love about each other and their time together. 

He whispers an another “I love you” into her mouth and his hips crash up to meet hers, his fingers speed up and Laura crashes over the finish line first. Toes curling and a moan escaping her mouth as an organism washes over her. 

Sam follows not long after and few more rough pushes of his hips into her and he's cumming into her. 

Laura lets her weight push her forward, falling into Sam’s chest. His arms wrapping around her waist, and lips pressing a kiss into her hair. 

“I love you Laura Bailey,” is said into her now messy hair.  
“I love you too Sam Riegel,” is said into his chest. 

Their time together is chaos and softness. Love and electricity. 

Their time together is them. 

(And for all that their friends say that they shouldn’t be left alone together. Liam has said it with a smirk on his face, smugness lacing his voice a thousand times before. And every time Sam and Laura has descended on him. Talking him apart for his comments with fingers and mouths and pleasure. 

And either way, the end results of their time together, whether it be for sex, or otherwise is always fantastic. No one can disagree with that.)

**Author's Note:**

> Sam Riegel professing his love for Laura on Talks was a lot. Have some soft smut because of it.


End file.
